It's A Wonderful Life
by PinkTeaRose
Summary: What really happened when Charlene and Bill left the roof top that night? F/F, M, One Shot


**A/N: This is for Dixie Belled, the lone reader of these fan fictions.**

**I got in the inspiration for this after watching "It's a Wonderful Life"**

**I will finish "From the Depths of Atlanta," there are just a couple of things on my hand. **

**One shot, M, Julia and Mary Jo.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The soles of Julia's feet felt as if she'd walked across hot coals for hours. Really, why on earth hadn't she asked for the damn elevator key? Better yet, why didn't the owner give it to her when she asked to use the roof?

_Bastard. _She thought to herself. Still, this was not her night, nor the time to complain.

But really- fifteen flights of stairs THREE times? My god, she hadn't exercised this much in… ever.

And from the looks of it, Mary Jo's feeling mirrored her own.

Anthony was looking greener by the second. Julia wondered if perhaps he would need some ipecac before the end of the night.

But as Charlene and Bill finally walked onto the roof of the building, Julia knew that all this hard work would be worth it.

The couple needed a night like this… a night away from Olivia.

But an hour later, it was clear that what Bill and Charlene really needed was a quiet night in.

"Y'all wouldn't hate us if we went ahead home, now, would ya?" Charlene asked in her sweet little voice.

"No," Julia insisted.

"Well… we will leave on one condition, y'all have to stay and enjoy the night! Promise?"

"Promise!" Mary Jo smiled. But inside, she was a little pissed. Fifteen flights of stairs four times.

But they knew that the new couple was tired. They couldn't be mad.

"Bye y'all!" Charlene grabbed Bill's hand and they headed downstairs.

"What do we do now, ladies?" Anthony asked.

Julia straightened her bowtie and tried to ignore her pounding feet. "We shall dance." She extended her hand towards the small red head beside her.

"Mary Jo, do me the honor?"

The petite woman tried to hide her blush as she was swept into the elegant woman's embrace.

Julia's heart was pounding in her chest. She knew that her dancing partner would feel it through her crisp black suit.

She gingerly reached out and took off Mary Jo's chef hat and ruffled her hair, tucking an unruly strand behind her ear.

The redhead seemed to ignite feelings in Julia that she had thought were long dead… the rushing of heat to her face, neck, stomach, and a place even lower…

She had no idea she elicited the same reactions in the younger woman.

But as they swayed, their bodies came closer and closer together. Their fingers slowly intertwined together, Julia's hand went lower and lower on Mary Jo's back, and a curly head came to rest on a thin shoulder.

"I hate to break this up," Anthony's words were like a bolt of lightning, and the two women hastily split apart. "But I'm really not feelin' well. I- I think I'll just make my way back down, but only if y'all won't hate me for not helpin' clean up…"

"Oh I'll drive ya Anthony!" Mary Jo said, rushing to grab her purse.

"It's okay Mary Jo, I don't think my stomach could take a car. I'll just walk home."

"But that's dangerous!" She exclaimed, remembering her mugging episode not long ago.

"I'm a black man who is about to throw up at a moment's notice, Mary Jo. I'll be fine."

Julia stepped forward, "Anthony, now you call my house when you make it home, I want to know you're safe, alright?"

"Yes ma'am."

He turned and headed down the stairs, the door slamming shut behind him.

Mary Jo awkwardly cleared her throat and turned to clear the table.

"I think that could wait for just a moment, don't you think?" But before she could answer, Julia's slender frame was pressed against hers, and long fingers sought out smaller ones.

The two women continued their dance, resuming their former positions.

But this time, Mary Jo allowed her head to come to rest against Julia's neck, allowing the younger woman the freedom to breathe in the regal woman's sweet Chanel perfume.

Julia's arm wrapped tighter around the small body, her fingers resting against slightly prominent hipbones.

Every so slowly, their bodies pressed fully together, making Julia's blood run hot as their hips came into contact.

Taking this as a hint, Mary Jo, in a sudden feeling of courage, pressed her hips even harder against the tall woman, making both of them gasp at the contact.

"Mary Jo,"

"Julia," They said simultaneously. Dark brown eyes searched light green ones, both finding the exact same thing- openness, fright, and unadulterated desire.

As if pulled by some magnetic force, Julia lowered her head until it rested just centimeters from Mary Jo's.

"Tell me to stop, Mary Jo, tell me to stop and I will you just tell me to stop…"

"Oh, Julia, I don't want ya to, I don't…"

That was all she needed, and thin yet full lips sought out the plump ones…

And their bodies suddenly felt as if an electric current had been sent through their very core.

The kiss ended and both went back hungrily for more. Julia's tongue raked gently against Mary Jo's, and the redhead needed no more urging, she opened her mouth pleadingly and moaned as she felt Julia deepen the kiss.

She was so caught up in the feeling of the elegant woman… The way those delicious lips tasted against hers, the way those long fingers held hers tightly against her chest…

Julia's head began to spin as Mary Jo unconsciously began grinding against her hips. She felt the unfamiliar yet wonderful sensation of her underwear growing wet as her fingers sought out the hemline of Mary Jo's outfit.

The moans from the petite woman made her movements bold and quick, and in a few short tugs, Julia's fingers hit bare skin, making both women desperate for more.

Julia moved her hand around to the front, her skilled fingers making quick work of the large buttons. Each movement revealing Mary Jo's perfect skin.

"Table," Mary Jo whispered before she turned around and threw everything to the ground.

While she was turned, Julia leaned down and pressed herself against the smaller woman's body, raking her fingers up her stomach to cup small breasts as her lips began placing wet, open kisses against Mary Jo's neck.

"Oh, Julia, yes," she hissed, pushing her hips back and exposing her neck to Julia's kisses. "Yes…"

Julia spun her around and her eyes grew impossibly dark as she stared at the woman before her. Shirt unbuttoned, chest heaving, breasts arching up above a white lace bra… she was just perfect.

"My god…" Julia whispered, leaning forward to remove Mary Jo's shirt.

But before she could, Mary Jo placed her finger on Julia's chest. "You too," she whispered, a cheeky grin crossing her face as she began removing Julia's bowtie. Slowly, carefully, with trembling fingers, Mary Jo removed Julia's jacket and unbuttoned her oxford shirt.

She found herself growing more aroused at the sight of Julia's breasts. Mary Jo nearly couldn't believe her eyes when large, full breasts peeked out from the confines of their red lacy bra. _They had been well hidden by her business suits_, Mary Jo thought with a grin.

"Tell me what you're thinkin," Julia whispered in her seductive voice.

Mary Jo leaned forward and ran her tongue across the top of Julia's breasts, nipping at the raised center, making the tall woman throw her head back and grab onto Mary Jo's shoulders.

Big green eyes looked up into Julia's. "I think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my entire life."

Julia started to protest, but she saw nothing but truth and, dare she say it, love in the younger woman's eyes.

She started to respond, but Mary Jo had leaned up and recaptured her lips, and both women poured all their unsaid feelings into it. Their tongues battled in the age-old dance of passion as two sets of eyes fluttered shut in bliss.

Julia moved her hands around to take off Mary Jo's shirt. Creamy skin was exposed, and Julia couldn't help but trail a line of kisses down her neck, stopping to leave her mark on flawless flesh. Feral, wild, full of lust, Julia hadn't felt this alive… ever. Not even Reese made her feel this wanton and reckless.

But she went with the feeling. Abandoning her careful movements, Julia reached down and practically ripped off the zipper of Mary's Jo's spotless white pants.

"Eager, aren't we?" Mary Jo started to chide, but her words were silenced as Julia's skilled fingers cupped her overheated center.

"Yes," Julia breathed, pressing one finger in to part her folds, "we are."

Gently but urgently, the tall woman pushed Mary Jo back onto the table.

Kicking off her shoes, she arched her back up as Julia pulled down her pants.

Black eyes raked over the tiny body as Mary Jo reached down and took off her wet silk panties, revealing her shining sex to the older woman.

Julia was mildly surprised to see that her lover invested a good deal of money in waxing.

"My god," Julia whispered, and in one move, pushed her own pants and underwear down.

Mary Jo's head was thrown back, and she missed Julia's quick movement. She gasped when their bodies connected.

Both women wasted no time removing their bras, and Julia, on top of the younger woman, leaned down and kissed her new lover with hot desire. Her thin fingers moved to cup Mary Jo's breasts. Though small, they were perfect, and Julia squeezed the rosy nipples in time with their tongues.

Mary Jo whimpered against Julia's mouth as wicked hands continued their assault. The small woman didn't know her back could arch that much, but she felt her body rising higher and higher, pressing more and more against Julia's hot, lean body.

"Oh, please, Julia," she cried, her body aching for more.

Julia pulled back and gave her classic smirk, making those cheekbones stand out in the dark night.

She leaned down and openly kissed Mary Jo's breasts and her fingers snaked their way down her body.

Her fingers stroked against her folds, the touch- feather-light.

Julia raised her head and silently asked permission.

"God, please!" Mary Jo cried.

And with that, Julia pressed her fingers against the young woman's slit, parting her folds.

Julia's fingers sought out the swollen clit, and she pressed hard against it, moving in fast, unrelenting circles.

Mary Jo raked her nails down Julia's finely sculpted back as sensations of pure ecstasy jolted through her body.

Each of Julia's actions was met with hard thrusts of Mary Jo's hips. The redhead knew she wouldn't last much longer. But god, how could she?

As her fingers worked, Julia moved her kissed down from her breasts to her stomach. Pausing above the apex of Mary Jo's thighs, she breathed in the primal scent. That alone could have sent her over the moon.

But the movement of Mary Jo's hips reminded Julia that she needed more, and Julia lowered her head. Her tongue replaced her fingers, still continuing the maddening circles.

On a hunch, Julia ran her teeth across Mary Jo's engorged pearl. Sure enough, her movement was greeted with a guttural scream, and Mary Jo's fingers wrapped almost painfully through Julia's coiffed brown hair.

Julia smirked to herself and continued the motion.

"More, Julia, please, more, more…"

Her long fingers ran up against her leg and she positioned them at the wet opening.

"Now!" Mary Jo cried out, and in one swift movement, Julia pushed two fingers inside of her.

Green eyes fluttered shut, as she felt nothing but heavenly completeness. This… this was it… what she had been missing… what she had been craving.

But her thoughts were cut short as Julia withdrew, and then pushed back inside, curling her fingers deep inside Mary Jo's body.

"Oh, yes…" Mary Jo cried. She felt Julia's smirk against her sex.

Julia pulled back out again, and then pushed in, this time using three fingers. She felt the redhead's walls tighten around her fingers, and Julia increased her tempo and force.

Mary Jo felt the change too, and she felt the rising, glorious heat begin deep inside her. She thrust her hips against Julia's mouth, her fingers twisting in brown hair. She felt herself growing tighter by the second, and she knew that this suspended bliss would come rushing down any moment.

And sure enough, Julia felt this too, and with one last graze of those perfect teeth, one last forceful push and twist of her fingers, Mary Jo screamed out into the Atlanta night. Her climax was so hard she swore she saw stars. Her toes curled, her head was thrown back, her spine arched almost painfully.

When the rippling finally subsided, Julia gently withdrew her fingers and licked Mary Jo's dripping sex one last time.

As she leaned up to kiss Mary Jo, she nearly swooned as the younger woman grabbed her hand and licked herself off of Julia's slender fingers.

"Oh my," she throatily whispered. The redhead smiled and kissed the regal woman, tasting herself against those perfect lips.

"My turn," Mary Jo said, flipping their positions so that she was hovering above Julia's glistening body.

Mary Jo couldn't help but giggle, causing Julia to arch her eyebrows in the most adorable expression.

"Who says you don't perspire!" Mary Jo teased.

Julia leaned up and kissed the woman soundly. "I've never been around someone so deliciously hot before."

Mary Jo nodded in agreement, but she didn't respond, for Julia's tongue had already sought entrance, which was readily given.

Using this as a distraction, Mary Jo ran her nails down Julia's side, feeling her ribs through the alabaster skin. Her fingers took a sharp turn, and before Julia could even respond, Mary Jo thrust three fingers deep inside the older woman.

Julia gasped and her hips thrust roughly against the petite woman's hands.

She had waited so long for this… how many times had she fantasized about this very moment? How many times had she and Reese made love as she silently wished it was Mary Jo's fingers working inside her…

But she had her now.

Julia threw her head back and thrust her chest out.

Taking the hint, Mary Jo leaned down and captured a nipple between her lips, rolling her tongue over the dark bud.

Julia was like another breed of woman. She was so graceful, so beautiful, so very much above a woman like Mary Jo.

And as that thought hit her, Mary Jo suddenly withdrew her fingers and stood up, grabbing the nearest piece of clothing and hiding her body.

Julia could have cried at the loss of contact, but the tears really sprang to her eyes when she saw Mary Jo bending over in tears.

"Oh, Mary Jo, what have I done?" Julia climbed down and wrapped her arms around the tiny woman.

"Julia, you're so perfect! You're everything I could never be! My God, you're like a Goddess, a queen… and I'm so…"

"Now you listen up, Mary Jo." The hardness in Julia's voice made the younger woman freeze. "I have been attracted to you since the day I met you. For years I have been sleeping with Reese, desperately wishing it was you. And now, here we are, together, finally, and I couldn't be happier. Don't you see that? I do not just have sex or one night stands, Mary Jo. I have always loved you. Now I don't know why you and everyone else seems to put me on a pedestal, but all I am is the scrawny, unattractive, snarky sister of the beauty queen of the south. I have hated myself for my entire life, don't you know that? I have shrouded myself with this aura of dignity in the hopes that someone will notice me before they look at Suzanne, or Charlene, or you! And if you can't see that…"

Julia couldn't continue, the tears had crept into her brown eyes and she turned away, hating herself for believing that someone could ever see past her spiky exterior.

"Julia," Mary Jo gently whispered. "Look at me."

Julia turned her head only to have her lips captured between Mary Jo's.

They kissed lovingly. Not as two women drunk on lust, but as true lovers.

"Julia Sugarbaker, I'm sorry. I don't know why I get so…"

"Shhhh." Julia pressed a finger against plump lips. "I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have jumped down your throat. I forget you don't have the ability to read minds."

"It's a design flaw, I know."

The two women laughed together, their eyes locked in a loving gaze. Julia ran her fingers across Mary Jo's jaw, down her neck, across her collarbones, down her arm, until their fingers came together. They sat for a moment and just held hands, enjoying the new intimacy between them.

"Now," Mary Jo grinned. "Were was I? Oh yes,"

She laid Julia gently on the ground and kissed the older woman, plunging her tongue inside before Julia had a chance to say no.

Almost immediately, Julia's body caught fire again, and the kisses grew frantic as Mary Jo's hands ran down Julia's sides.

Moving her kisses down, she recaptured Julia's nipples in her lips as her hands worked against large, full breasts.

Julia arched her back and thrust her hips, grinding herself against Mary Jo's toned thighs.

She moved her hand to Julia's clit and flicked it once, making the woman bite her lips and growl, "Oh, I love you," in that addictive southern drawl.

Mary Jo ran her thumb across the bundle of nerves as three fingers pushed into Julia's center.

The response was instant, and Julia felt herself growing tighter and wetter with each movement. Mary Jo was surprisingly rough and precise, making Julia moan loudly into the night sky.

"Ohhhh, God, Ohhh yes…" She cried as Mary Jo hit that secret spot deep inside her.

Again and again those fingers thrust in and curled, making Julia grind herself ever harder against Mary Jo's hand.

She was close, she could feel her walls tightening, could feel the electric sparks beginning inside her…

And as Mary Jo bit down hard on her aching nipple, as a thumb pressed against her swollen clit, and as skilled fingers plunged inside, Julia came, screaming out into the black sky.

Mary Jo didn't let up, she kept pushing her fingers in and out, making Julia's back arch even higher as her walls stayed taught, the shockwaves of her orgasm still rocking her body.

After was seemed forever and not long enough, Julia felt herself coming down. Mary Jo eased her tempo and gradually removed her fingers, but not before giving Julia one last convulsion as she pressed against her over-sensitive pearl.

Mary Jo crawled up and kissed Julia, leaving no doubt in either woman's mind that this meant the world to both of them.

Julia opened her mocha eyes and peered into emerald ones. "I love you." She whispered.

Mary Jo laid her head down against Julia's chest. She could hear the steady heartbeat against her ear. "I love you, too."

"Forever," Slender arms tightened their hold.

"Forever," Mary Jo reassured, wrapping her arm around Julia's thin frame.

And when the cool air became too much for their overheated bodies, they dressed each other, their fingers lingering on their lover's bodies.

As they cleaned the table and packed their things to go, they hugged each other again.

"I never want to leave this roof." Mary Jo said.

"Why?"

"Because I have a feeling you won't let this continue once we go back home."

Julia pulled back and looked into the woman's eyes. She gave her classic grin, her lips pursing and her cheekbones flaring.

"Then you might need to recheck your feelings, because I'm not letting you go anywhere."

"Promise?"

Julia leaned in and kissed Mary Jo.

"Promise."

Xxxxxxx

**And I hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
